Someone Just for Me
by Rinslet
Summary: CCSChobits.On Syaoran’s birthday, he receives a persocom that can only say ‘hoe’. He decides to teach it to handle business, proper language everything to make it his perfect personal secretary…he was surprised, when in return, it teaches him about love
1. Hoe?

A/N: My second CCS fic .  
For those who didn't read Chobits (another CLAMP manga) well, all I can say for the moment is that 'persocom' is a humanoid computer okay? So keep that in mind, cuz this fic is CCS/Chobits crossover, but don't worry about getting confused, I'll write down some infos on Chobits on later chapters.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CCS or Chobits, they rightfully belong to the talented CLAMP.

English is not my first language, so forgive me if I make mistakes…

**Summary:** On Syaoran's birthday, he receives a persocom that can only say 'hoe'. He decides to teach it to handle business, proper language, everything to make it his perfect personal secretary…he was surprised, when in return, it teaches him about love and feelings that he had long forgotten…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_-Someone Just for Me-  
by Rinslet_

**Chapter I – Hoe?-**

"Li Syaoran. Age 20. Youngest businessman recorded in history. President of Li Corp. in Tokyo… yada yadi yada…"

Amber eyes glared at all the people around the circular table, making them instinctively lean back in their seats. Li Syaoran threw the magazine on the table and all eyse glued on the picture of a young man looking menacingly back at the photographer who took his picture. The CEO entwined his fingers and leaned back.

"Gentlemen, would anyone care to explain how the hell did my profile get posted in this magazine entitled…" the corner of his eyes twitched with irritation "The Bachelor…?"

Utter silence.

"As I recall, you people told me that last Friday's interview was to expand the branches of Li Corp. and this is NOT what I expected. Now, is there any smartass who can propose a better idea?"

No one moved at first.

Syaoran growled.

One man raised his hand fearfully.

"Kazuma?"

"W-well, Li-sama, thanks to this uh-article about you, I managed to get a hold of one company who is willing to uh..share business with Li Corp."

"What product does this company develop?"

The man gulped, risking his job on the his answer "Uh, well……The are…they are the publishers of 'The Weekly Bishônen Magazine'…?"

Everyone remained silent and some slapped their foreheads, knowing this poor man's fate.

"You're fired."

As soon as the imbecile left, papers shuffled and coughs came from every direction. Business talk was on its way.

Li Syaoran sighed, this was gonna be a long reunion.

-------------------------

"You fired another guy?! Dude, you gotta stop doing that!"

"Yeah sure, and go along with the photo shoot for the weekly bishônen mag?"

Eriol laughed his head off and Syaoran sighed in frustration.

"No way! He proposed that idea to you?! Hahahahha"

Syaoran banged his head on his table "Somebody…just shoot me."

Smiling good naturally, Eriol ruffled his messy chestnut hair.

If anyone came into the office and saw the Li Syaoran letting himself get patted on the head by his business associate (and bestfriend), he won't live another day to talk about it.

"Anyway Syao-chan, (he sweatdropped when Syaoran glared) don't forget that we're going to Cloud Nine bar tonight to celebrate!"

"Celebrate? For what?"

"July 13th?! Hello-?! It's your freakin' birthday!"

"Aw shit, I have no time for that!"

"No way man, you're coming. My girlfriend's coming, and I wanna show her off to ya!"

Curiosity shone through amber eyes. "The one who went with you in Jamaica? Err..no, the other one whom you said got involved in a film shooting? Or the one who went to study in America?"

Eriol swatted his head with a magazine "Idiot, I didn't had that much girlfriends! And yes, she went to study in America. She's back! I haven't seen her for three years! Ah-! My sweet Tomoyo-!"

Watching his buddy waltz through the room with and invisible person made Syaoran wonder about his friend's sanity. Suddenly, he was twirled in the British man's arms.

"Teme! Let go!"

With all the commotion, they didn't notice a secretary walk in. "Li-sama, there's a call on line #1 from your……" –sweatdrop- "sir?".

Eriol quickly shut the door and Syaoran closed the curtains. Both cornered the woman.

"Don't you dare tell a living soul about what you saw!"

"For your sake, you better keep your mouth shut…or I'll make you swear to secrecy by using the ugliest way…"

"GOT IT?!"

Her face was near tears and her knees almost buckled from fear.

"Y-yes sir!"

Once she was pushed out, she remained petrified. Passersby waved their hands in front of her "Oy? Megumi?"

Syaoran dropped on his chair "The last thing I want is to let people mistake me for a gay CEO…"

"What's wrong with being close to me?"

Glare. Mouth shut.

"-Ahem-…well, see you tonight, and BE there. I managed to procure a gift that I'm sure you'll like!"

The door closed before Syaoran could deny the invitation to his own birthday party.

"What have I gotten myself into?"

----------------------------

-That night, at the party-

"M. Li! Happy Anniversary!"

"Happy birthday sir!"

"Li-sama! Congratulation for your election of this week's Bishônen magazine!"

Those who heard it held their breath…

Amber eyes hardened with irritation "You're fir-"

Before the man kissed his job goodbye, a sapphire-eyed man dragged Syaoran away.

"Syao-chan! Meet Tomoyo!"

The lady beside Eriol shook hands with the president of Li Corp. She had long ebony hair that curled at the end and beautiful amethyst eyes. She wore a business suit underneath her opened velvet mantle.

Eriol elbowed his rib "She's pretty huh?"

Syaoran nodded and wordlessly tucked a lock of hr hair behind her ear, just to make sure of something.

Eriol fumed and pulled his girlfriend closer to him, away from Syaoran.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?!"

Both hands raised in defense, Syaoran explained "Hey, I'm not hitting on your girl. I was just curious on whether she was a persocom or not. It's rare to find a human beauty these days and I thought that you hooked up with one of those humanoid computers." He nodded his head toward the beautiful waitress who were persocoms.

"Yeah, well she's human okay? And I'm probably the luckiest guy to have her as my girl. She ain't only a beauty, she's much more than any of you could imagine."  
The raven jewel blushed and smiled.

Eriol was about to kiss her, but then snapped his fingers. "Ah! Speaking of beauties! My gift!"

By now, everybody had formed a circle around the two men. Soon, the waitresses brought a very big box, wrapped in green paper, his favorite color. (A/N: The waitresses are persocoms, so they are strong enough to bring a huge box.)

Overwhelmed by curiosity, the crowd forgot that they were in the presence of a feared businessman and started to shout 'Open it' in wild manners.

Syaoran obeyed and with the help of Eriol, the carton box fell open, revealing his birthday gift.

The content shocked him while it made the crowd cheer louder.

Unmoving, a woman was kneeled in the center of the box, eyes closed. Her auburn hair was held back by a silver clip, leaving few strands to frame her serene face. The white dress made her look angelic. She jus seemed to glow.

Absent-mindedly, Syaoran approached and almost jumped when she opened her eyes.

Calm and lifeless emerald eyes met his fiery amber ones.

"Hoe?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well! That's it for chapter one! Hehe, Syaoran's characters remind me of Seto Kaiba (Yugioh). I just realized it by now...

Dictionnary::  
Teme - bastard  
bishônen - well, it can be translated as "beatiful man" hehe...Syaoran got picked for being a hot guy

Rinslet.


	2. Come Here

A/n: ahhh, the end of march break is near...damn

Thank you list for reviewing:  
iluvanime493  
heheangel kisses  
Michael Bulaich  
l x lmystikalxstarzl x l  
Awai-umi

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CCS or Chobits, they rightfully belong to the talented CLAMP.

English is not my first language, so forgive me if I make mistakes…

**Summary:** On Syaoran's birthday, he receives a persocom that can only say 'hoe'. He decides to teach it to handle business, proper language, everything to make it his perfect personal secretary…he was surprised, when in return, it teaches him about love and feelings that he had long forgotten…

* * *

_-Someone Just for Me-  
by Rinslet_

_Absent-mindedly, Syaoran approached and almost jumped when she opened her eyes._

_Calm and lifeless emerald eyes met his fiery amber ones._

"_Hoe?"_

**Chapter II – Come here –**

It took him a moment to acknowledge the foreign word.

"What?"

"_Hoe?_"

She stood up and tilted her head on the side. She looked no more than 18, perhaps even 20, he couldn't tell. She was beauty beyond divine and her eyes captured him the most. There was only one problem though…

Eriol scratched his head shyly "Aww, man, no need to thank me. I went to great length to get her, but for you man, it's okay. And also…"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HIIRAGIZAWA?"

Eriol blinked.

Syaoran's hand found his way to his friend's collar and pulled at it viciously. "Are you nuts! Buying a girl off the street and send it to me like she was some kind of whore!"  
The blue-eyed man raised his hands in defense "Waaaa man. I haven't explained yet!"

The grip loosened and Eriol was pushed back.

"Eriol!" Tomoyo's soothing hands circled his head. For a moment, she eyed him resently before Eriol cut in. "Hey hey, I ain't a slave trader. That girl is a persocom."

WHAT?

HOW?

BUT LOOK AT HER EARS!

Murmurs and whispers traveled around the crowd as they all eyed the immobile figure.  
True enough, her ears were rounded and no wires were connected to them. Her skin was fair, _too _fair perhaps, but had a faint taint of pink that a human would feel creep up to their skin if being in the center of attention.

"Look at her eyes.." Eriol prodded.

The Chinese man approached and tipped her chin up.

"Hoe?"

Syaoran never was really good at reading people, but he could tell that no one could ever decipher her emotions through her eyes, for she had none. Though captivating, her eyes were dull and empty, no flicker of life could be sustained in those orbs.

"I…see" his grip on her chin loosened.

"I've never seen a something quite like it. When I saw it at the convention, I immediately bought it." Eriol stated.

"What convention?"

His hand traveled forth and back unworriedly "Oh, they were selling stuff of the old Clow. After his death, his fortune was left without an owner so they decided to sell off his stock to those who wanted it. And I happen to know that you are a big fan of him, so I went there and got you a nice gift." He patted the persocom's head.  
"This was Clow's last work before he died (or so they said). They said its name was Sakura."

"Sakura?"

"Yup, or Ying Fa in Chinese if you prefer. Her name stands for the cherry blossom which I heard were quite pretty in Japan."

Syaoran approached and upon recognizing her new owner, Sakura smiled.

Pretty indeed.

* * *

Balancing books and documents in one hand, searching for the key of his apartment with the other, Syaoran muttered a curse as he searched through numerous pockets. He then remembered his newly-acquired comrade and turned toward it. 

"Hold this"

Without wait, he dropped everything in its arms.

"Hooeeeeee!" The impact made her shift from side to side to keep balance.

"Get used to it. You're gonna become my personal secretary someday"

Finally, he inserted the metallic object into the keyhole and opened the door. He then took the whole thing and brought it inside, dropping everything on the table of the living room.

Following closely was the wide eyes persocom who contemplated his home.

Though spacious the living room was almost empty and felt no sense of welcoming to it, typical for a workaholic kind of person with no life of his own. All his life work and money went to the Li name. He was bound to its dominance. Not that he cared though. Everything he always wanted, he got it. A bedmate companion wasn't a problem either; half the female population couldn't stay passive when he walks by them (though he knows that they were really looking at his money with those adorable eyes).

"Help me regroup these folios according to their colors"

Sakura raised an eyebrow.

Syaoran was surprised by her simple act. It almost seemed…cute. He reminded himself that she wasn't real, but even though knowing that, he found it rather more intriguing. She was there, living, moving and with a brain (even if it was a square inch chip) but she was artificial and wasn't supposed to know of these human reflexes.  
Clow truly was a genius.

"Look." He demonstrated by piling the blue folders together and separating it from the others.  
She mimicked him and soon, seven piles were neatly rearranged.

It was 24:03.

"Got it? You stay here in the lounge. I'm going to bed." He doubted that she understood what he said, but he walked away from her anyway. Tomorrow, a meeting with a foreign CEO was scheduled in the morning; he can't afford to be in a state of semi-consciousness.

"hoe…." Her soft voice faltered and hinted loneliness.

'_Screw that…persocom doesn't feel loneliness._' He thought.

He left the door slightly ajar to keep an eye on her and didn't bother to change as he lay down on the bed. From his position, he could see Sakura still standing in the lounge, looking toward his direction. The light was left open.

"Shut yourself down for the moment Sakura. Reactivate when I'll call you."

"Hoe?"

He sighed and turned to the other side of his bed to hide her from his sight. There was no way in hell was he going to let her stay in the same room as he was. Hell, she was hot, but her innocence would make him feel uncomfortable. He turned again and saw Sakura unmoving.

The heck with it, he can't stand her gaze anymore. Might as well at least let Sakura stand in the corner of the room where the darkness would block her cool gaze.

"Sakura"

She titled her head.

"Koko ni kinasai" (Come here)

She was stunned at first, then slowly, smiled.

* * *

A/N: sorry for the long delay. I was very lazy… 

I'm kinda disappointed with this chapter. I'll probably re-edit it in the future…_maybe._

Plz read and review!

_Rinslet _


	3. You found me

A/N: The first thing I thought when I saw all your reviews: wow, that's a lot more than expected!  
The second thing I thought: damn, must keep track of my updates (I'm warning you, I'm slow, very slow.) I think a month is reasonable for making a chapter (last time, I had exams so it took me…let see…..three months? Okay, maybe I overdid it, sorry) 

Oh, and did I mentioned that the fic took place in China?

Thank you list:  
Tears-That-Fall   
Rynx-Too-Genki   
aysa   
Awai-umi   
alaine   
the nadja   
Pinaygrrl   
iluvanime493   
zeddy222   
liar-69   
Ms. Cherrywolf

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CCS or Chobits, they rightfully belong to the talented CLAMP.

English is not my first language, so forgive me if I make mistakes…

**Summary:** On Syaoran's birthday, he receives a persocom that can only say 'hoe'. He decides to teach it to handle business, proper language, everything to make it his perfect personal secretary…he was surprised, when in return, it teaches him about love and feelings that he had long forgotten…

* * *

-Someone Just for Me-  
by Rinslet 

_"Sakura"_

_She titled her head._

_"Koko ni kinasai"_

_She was stunned at first, then slowly, smiled._

**Chapter III – You found me! -**

"No"

"hooeeee" Sakura whimpered (according to the book of human emotion and behavior) but he was firm over his decision. Even if his right arm was almost ripped off by her overwhelming strength in her iron grip, nothing would made him change his mind; bringing a persocom who didn't know anything to an important meeting, how preposterous. More importantly, if he showed a bad image of himself in front of the others, he might as well pack his bags and never show his heaven-sent face in this country again.

"No Sakura, you stay home. It's an order. Listen to your owner."

Of course, the persocom wouldn't have it his way and continued to pull his arm; he could feel the humerus giving in…… He had no strength left to pull his arm away, she took it all away last night with her persistent calls and he didn't found a way to shut her off or put her in sleep mode.

The front door opened but he paid no heed to it until a sing song voice caught him off guard……and in an embarrassing situation.

"My my…Syao-chan……already working your charm on it?" Blue eyes twinkled. From Eriol's view, Sakura was practically hugging Syaoran while one of his hand was on her shoulder (to push her off of course, but how could wicked-minded-full-of-plans Eriol know that). Tomoyo appeared fro behind and held back her laugh.

"No you moron, I was trying to pull her off. Shit, I can't feel my arm anymore!"

* * *

"Syao-chan, you meanie. All it wanted was to come to the company too, that isn't so bad." Eriol then turned around from the front seat and smiled "I'm sure its feeling very happy right now, right Sakura-chan?" 

"Hn!" She then eyed all around her; according to her master, it's called a convertible car. C-A-R. She looked up from the seat and saw an ocean of blue with white fluffy cotton. Beside her, Tomoyo gushed on how kawaii she was.

"Shut your mouth Hiiragizawa, or I might consider throwing you out on the street."

Something then occurred to him and Syaoran diverted his eyes from the road for a moment "Hiiragizawa"

"Hmm?"

"Why are you referring Sakura as 'it'?"

"Would you prefer if I started to adjust to 'she' and 'her'?"

"well…"

"It's not like it _cares _on whatever you call it."

Syaoran noted on his quick change of tone. It was almost biting, not something that Eriol used. Even Sakura stayed quiet for a moment, before going back to her visual activity.

Unknown to both of them, Eriol's eyes trailed on them, noting their reactions before leaning back on his chair, looking satisfied.

The rest of the road was silent except for some random 'hoe' from Sakura when she saw something intriguing along the road.

* * *

"Stay here until we're finished, alright?" Syaoran pushed her down onto a seat and prevented her from getting up until she gave up. 

"…"

"Don't look down Sakura-chan, the meeting won't last long. With Syaoran there, it won't be long till every one of 'em runs out of the meeting."

"Shut up" A glare was sent to the annoying man making him jump behind his girlfriend, laughing. He then turned toward Sakura "Be good and don't speak to strangers. Don't go anywhere either."

She smiled awkwardly, trying to assimilate the overflowing data.

"Li-san, the meeting is starting."

"Alright." He threw her one last look before continuing his way down the hallway followed by Eriol and Tomoyo.

Her smile dropped when her master disappeared around the corner and Sakura sighed. Her hand then hovered over the left side of her chest. What was this sensation that stirred this part of her body?

"Hey, you're waiting for someone?"

Her head tilted upward and saw a tall man approaching, holding a stack of paper. The man was probably in his late thirties and had short black hair. What was unusual was his no-eye face. (He had eyes, but they were closed, and he kept them close.)

"What's a young lady doing in Li Corp? There's no way a teen would be working here, M. Li is picky about his employees"

"…?"

"What's you name?"

She didn't respond so he decided to switch to his maternal language.

"Onamaewa…?"

Name…Syaoran thought her how to answer to that this morning…

"Sa..kura?"

"Okay, I'll have to ask you to leave. There are people who are gonna come and bring heavy furniture, they need all the space"

"…" She eyed him quizzically.

_'Is she phlegmatic?'_ he thought, feeling sorry. (1)

"Alright alright, wait a sec." The man ran to the direction where Syaoran took off to earlier and came back empty handed. "Follow me. I'll bring you to another place until I figure out whom you're waiting for. Come on." He gently took hold of her arm and pulled her up. Sakura didn't show any resistance and followed, curiosity having the best of her right now.

They made a few turns before stopping in front of what seems to be his office. He quickly took out his ID card and swiped it in the machine. The door opened and they both entered. A brunette lady looked up from her work. Her right hand reached for her three month round belly and the other heaved her up from her chair.

"Yamazaki! What took you so long?"

"Ah, sorry Chiharu, I ran into this girl and she kinda needed my help. I think she's phlegmatic or something… she doesn't seem to understand anything I say."

Chiharu shot him a weird look and made her way toward them, her two childish pigtails bouncing as she goes. Being taller than Sakura, she bent down with little or much difficulty to meet her face.

"Umm…actually dear, I think that she's a persocom."

"Ehhh? Really? How can you say that? She doesn't look anywhere like them."

"I've been working with them long enough to tell the difference." Chiharu then smiled at Sakura. "Where's your owner little one?"

She returned the smile but didn't answer.

"That's odd. Seems like this one hasn't been formatted. I wonder who the owner is…"

"Who knows…what do you think we should do?" Yamazaki asked.

"Hmmm……" His wife fingered her chin thoughtfully… Sakura looked up to her and tilted her head on the side.

Laughing, the woman pulled the persocom into a hug "Awww, she's so cute! I'll look after her for the time being. Leave it to me. You can go back to work."

The man smiled fondly at his wife and gave her a peck on the cheek, which didn't go unnoticed by the third party, and headed for the door. "Don't overdo yourself, think about the baby!"

"Yes yes, now go. Li-sama will have your head if you're not back in five minutes."

He exited the room.

"…hoe?"

Chiharu laughed "How cute" she ushered her to one of the couch and sat to the opposite couch, resuming her work on little figurines. Angels…_Battle Angels_ to be exact. (2)

In the meantime, the persocom took everything in the room into consideration.

The room was actually quite small, but had a warm feeling to it. The big window brought light into the office, and created a homey atmosphere. On the desk to her right, a rectangle tablet stood, back faced.

"Hmm?" Chiharu, who just checked on Sakura, reached out for the frame and took a look at it before showing it to her guest.

"It's a photo. It was taken a few years back on our wedding day. Gosh, I've been hanging around him for _that_ long?" she released a merry laugh and Sakura examined her subtly.

Open your mouth, release short breath disguised as pleasant sounds. That's what it means to laugh. Can she do that too?

"So…I haven't caught your name yet. Can you tell me that?"

"Sakura."

"Sakura, how nice. It reminds me of my country."

Something clicked in Sakura's mind. "Japan?"

"That's right. I'm from Japan, so is my husband and many other workers here. Your creator must also be from there considering you understand pretty much what I say."

"Hus-band?"

"Yes. A soulmate, the one whom I love."

"love…" The word rolled off her tongue, adding a new word into her data bank.

"Do you love anyone Sakura-chan?"

Sakura was bewildered by the sudden question. Although she didn't catch the meaning of the word, she somehow knew the meaning behind it.  
Her mind searched for an adequate answer, compiling all the things she learned until now. In a very rough japanese, Sakura spoke "I'm……persocom."

The woman's brown eyes softened "Oh? Is that a reason to not like anyone?"

Sakura eyed her for a moment before dropping her head low and smiled shyly.

* * *

"Where the hell is she! I told her to sit put!" 

"Huh, a persocom that disobeys orders, how interesting…" Eriol rubbed his chin with interest while Tomoyo looked around worriedly.

"Shut up Hiiragizawa."

"So……tell me Syaoran…" Eriol decided to be daring "…did you two begin a relation that I should be aware of?"

"I said shut up!" The CEO hit the wall with the side of his fist, releasing his anger, anger toward himself mostly.

"I'm just being curious…" Eriol prodded, amused. His mind already started to concoct one of his super-duper-evil plans.

"Shut the f—"

"Mister Li?"

They all turned toward Takashi Yamazaki, head director of Li Corp finance.

"What?" Irritated tone, fiery amber eyes and fists clenched. The man smiled nervously, wondering if he did well in intervening.

"Erm…I overheard your uh, conversation, and umm…I happen to know where she went…I mean, I moved her to another local because the new furniture were being moved in and the workers needed some space…"

Syaoran's muscles tensed and he strode to the front of the man, his presence imposing authority.  
"I want her back."

"Of course sir, follow me."

The small group of four left the floor. The passersby who witnessed the event sighed and serenity took place once more. The pressure emitting from Li's aura disappeared as quick as it came.

With Syaoran on his feet, Yamazaki quickly swiped his card on the panel, opening the door to his office.

Syaoran went in first and his eyes landed on Sakura.

She was on lying on the couch, eyes closed, unmoving. He went to her side and shook her awake. No response.

He looked around the room for the responsible. The only one present was Chiharu Takashi who bit her lips.

"What did you do to her!"

"Nothing sir! She fell asleep!"

"Asleep my ass! Persocom don't sleep!"

"Well I don't know sir! I assure you that she shut herself off on her own! It's like a sleeping mode!"

"Sakura is unable to do that! She doesn't even know what it means to shut off!"

Sensing anger boiling inside of her, Chiharu slapped her hand down on the table "Maybe you know that there's more into her than being a simple persocom! I've spent the last thirty minutes to get to know her and I understood that much about her. How much time did you spend on her if not for your work? "

"You…you little…"

"Hoe?"

All heads turned toward the owner of the melodious voice. Sakura sat up and rubbed her eyes. When she noticed Syaoran's form bended over her, she smiled and jumped on him, making both of them fall on the floor. "Syao-ran…you found me!" She snuggled in his chest and widened her smile.

Chiharu, Yamazaki, Eriol, Tomoyo and even Syaoran fell under her charm and relaxed. She was like a fairy that unleashed magic 'happy' powder on those around her.

Chiharu, red from screaming and pregnancy, sat down. Her husband rushed by her side worriedly but she reassured him with a smile. She then diverted her attention back to Sakura "That's quite a treasure you got there Li-sama. Sakura is very unique……I believe that she's quite different from any other persocoms I've been with…"

Syaoran looked down on Sakura and met her eyes. He ran his fingers through her hair absent-mindedly. "Let's go Sakura"

"O-kay!"

He was relieved that the time she spent here enlarged her vocabulary bank and enabled her to say a few words. Nonetheless, she understood him better now.  
Seconds before he walked out, Syaoran paused for a moment "…If you are willing to continue guarding Sakura, I'll raise your salary." It wasn't an apology, but it was as close as he could get.

"I'd be happy to take care of her, with or without a raise."

He refused to face her, but allowed his pride to slip away for a second. "Thank you."

"…sure."

Outside the office, Syaoran looked down on Sakura who looked up at him at the same time. She smiled again and he found himself lost into her eyes.

What power did this mere thing wield to keep him under her spell?

* * *

(1) phlegmatic: a person having or showing a slow and stolid temperament. 

(2)Battle Angels: Did you guys saw Angelic Layers? Okay? Well let's just say those dolls were those angels.


	4. Kiss

A/N: Still haven't been able to update frequently, sorry. I'm also working on my other fic. Check it out if you are interested for a KuroTomo fic (Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle).

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CCS or Chobits, they rightfully belong to the talented CLAMP.

English is not my first language, so forgive me if I make mistakes…

**Summary:** On Syaoran's birthday, he receives a persocom that can only say 'hoe'. He decides to teach it to handle business, proper language, everything to make it his perfect personal secretary…he was surprised, when in return, it teaches him about love and feelings that he had long forgotten…

* * *

-Someone Just for Me-  
by Rinslet

_Outside the office, Syaoran looked down on Sakura who looked up at him at the same time. She smiled again and he found himself lost into her eyes._

_What power did this mere thing wield to keep him under her spell?_

**Chapter III- kiss – **

Before being the CEO of Li Corp, before being the representative of the whole Li Clan, the so-called 100 percent perfect man that everyone thought him to be (he had no idea where the rumors came from, but what the heck), Li Syaoran was a man…A man prone to weaknesses.

When he was young, he used to do things that he isn't proud of admitting since he passed through the age of understanding and maturity. Whenever someone talked about his past openly, he would send that person out the door, into the street without a job. He would accept nothing that would remind him of his past……

It was a normal day around mid-September as Syaoran was lecturing Sakura about the uses of a computer. He was relieved that she proved to be of some uses to him; she memorized most of the things he told her (but sometimes she could forget and stare at him blankly), did most of the cleaning around the house (she was a klutz and sometimes fell down the stairs when carrying laundry or simply tripped because of the misplaced water bucket) and made the perfect coffee for him. Cooking was still out of the question because she might send a burning toast into his face if she trips over something. Her language also improved, yet was still child-like and he was against her assisting to his meetings. Fortunately, Takashi's wife helped him out and those two started a good relationship. He also heard that Daidouji was visiting Sakura once in a while and dragged her out of Takashi's office for a while before returning. He was skeptic about it at first, but since Sakura didn't show any sign of disliking it, his worry ceased.

"Syaoran, bell ringing."

He snapped out of his reverie and stood up "Stay here and don't come unless I call you."

"But I want to see who it is."

"Fine, but don't get caught." The last thing he wanted was another crazy women who saw him in the magazine and thought he was hot to see that he was living with a female companion…no, a female robot.

He patted her head and walked to the door, deep in thoughts. Sakura was strange, sometimes she would not listen to his orders and do whatever she wanted. Oddly, she also started to turn herself off at most time of the day, falling into cyber sleep or something.

He opened the door and was stoned.

"Syaoran, long time no see. Did you miss me?"

In front of him stood a woman with long auburn silky hair and blue-green eyes. Judging from her clothes, people would think that she sells herself for living, but actually, she's just a model…a good-looking well rounded one.

"Why aren't you saying anything? Cat got your tongue? Or did I?"

Without a word, he slammed the door in her face with a 'get lost' expression on his face.

"LI SYAORAN! OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" The woman pounded the door heavily, attracting the neighbors. Left with no choice, he opened the door and pulled her in.

"What the hell do you want Sin Yi?"

Instead of being intimidated, the woman known as Sin Yi approached him and purred into his ear "You haven't change Syaoran." He pushed her back as if she was burning him and backed away.

"What the hell do you want with me!"

"Can't you see what I want?"

Syaoran frowned and took a moment to look at her. Her unmatched beauty hadn't decayed since last time he saw her. When as it? 3 years ago? It seemed just yesterday when he first drowned into her eyes and was hypnotized by the sway of her hips. Realization dawned upon him as he, once more, allowed himself to give in to her spell. Her eyes held hope, begging him to reconsider what they shared before……

"Get out."

"But Syaoran…"

"You and I, we were done long ago. Don't come near me anymore."

"Xiao-"

"Shut up woman! And get the hell out of my apartment!"

"Think about it…I'm really honest about it."

"Then I'll be honest too and say that I don't ever want to see your face again."

"…Maybe you did change, and it isn't for the better. But I still like you." She reached over and kissed him. Before he could struggle, she backed away and left.

Angrily, he wiped his lips. The scent, _her_ scent still clung on and it disgusted him.

Before he started reminiscing about his ugly past, Sakura skipped into the room. She held her face close to his.

"What the…!"

She pouted as he backed away.

"What was that?"

"What was what!" he replied irritated. He wasn't in the mood to talk right now.

"This." Once again, she approached him, but he turned his face before the gap between them closed. "Sakura, that was none of your business."

"But what was it? Can Sakura have one too?"

"Hell no"

She didn't understand the first word, but frowned at the second one. "But why? Is it something I can't have because I'm not like her?"

Was it sadness he heard in her voice?

"Sakura can't have one because Sakura is a persocom?" her hand reached for the pain that formed in her core…

"That's not it…"

Sighing, he reached over to her and brushed her hair aside paternally. "That thing is not something done to anybody. It must be willing from both sides. You and I don't have that kind of… 'will'."

She looked up "Then, would Syaoran only do that to her?"

"No, I didn't do it. She did it without me wanting it. That's a thing done only between two people that really like each other."

"Don't you like me?"

"Of course I do, but not that way. I like you as much as I like Hiiragizawa, Daidouji and some others…" He didn't mention that there was also the fact that she was a persocom, which could never actually 'appeal' to him.

"Can that feeling turn into something more over time?"

He struggled for an answer "I…guess..." there was no reason to harm her hope any further.

_Let her dream of what she wants._

She smiled "Then one day, Eriol-san, Tomoyo-san and I will become more than your friends."

Syaoran sweatdropped at the idea of having the four-eyed freak…_more_ than a friend.

"Erm…yeah."

She smiled once more before dropping her fist down at her other spread hand, as if an idea struck her "but Syaoran hasn't told me what it was called yet."

"What what called?"

"This." She closed in on him, but stopped when they were a few millimeters apart.

The man widened his eyes "Gya……err, its called err… a kiss."

She stepped back, looking deep in thoughts "Kiss huh?" She held her hands up to her heart "This tells me that its something very warm…Sakura really wants to know what it feels like." Now, more than ever, she wished to be human. Yet, it was an impossible dream.

Syaoran noted her sudden turn of mood.

"Sakura, come closer."

'_It wouldn't hurt to let her know.'_

Curious, she obeyed and approached.

Suddenly, the man bent down a bit and dropped a peck on her cheek. When he leaned back, his face was somewhat pink a bit, she wondered why.

Her hand reached for the place where she had her first kiss.

Syaoran waved a hand "See? It wasn't anything special at all. So forget about it. It doesn't have importance."

Without adding anything further, he left for the office.

Sakura was still stunned.

She felt her core beat faster and her knee lose power.

It was brief yet warm.

She really wanted to be a human.


	5. Can we date?

A/N: Finally got my lazy $$ working. Chapter five people!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CCS or Chobits, they rightfully belong to the talented CLAMP.

English is not my first language, so forgive me if I make mistakes…

**Summary:** On Syaoran's birthday, he receives a persocom that can only say 'hoe'. He decides to teach it to handle business, proper language, everything to make it his perfect personal secretary…he was surprised, when in return, it teaches him about love and feelings that he had long forgotten…

* * *

Someone Just for Me-  
by Rinslet 

_It was brief yet warm._

_She really wanted to be a human._

**Chapter V – Can we date?-**

How many women has it been already? Let's see…Anita, Xiao Mei, Sin Yi, Ling…what was that last one?

Sakura counted off her fingers the number of visits Syaoran got from women he used to date.

"Damn it! They just keep coming!" he yelled after slamming the door of the apartment.

Sakura held up a cup of coffee to him as soon as he entered the living room.

"I finished compiling all the data, if I'm correct, the demands reached more than all of the other years' demands piled together" she said, turning the laptop toward him.

"Good girl" he took the cup and sat next to her. After scanning the screen he turned toward her and patted her head. "Not bad Sakura, you managed on your own. You've improved a lot since." It seems like it was yesterday when she used to download viruses on his laptop...good thing he had a few others as backup.

Syaoran untied his tie and hatefully tossed it in the corner of the room.

"Ah."

"What?"

She stood up "I hear footsteps."

True enough, hard knocking came from the front door.

Syaoran grumbled "I am not opening."

An idea came into his mind as he saw Sakura sitting back next to him, alittle bit closer though "Come with me Sakura."

"Hoe?"

Without further wait, he pulled her to the hallway and draped an arm around her. He then opened the door. As expected, another woman from his past stood there, open-mouthed.

"Oh, hey Lei! How nice of you to drop by! I'm kinda busy right now, and probably always will be from now on…" he squeezed Sakura's shoulder lightly, bringing her closer. "Well, you know what they say; 'One shouldn't keep something twice'. So see ya." He closed the door.

"Hoe?"

"I think it's better if we were seen in public like this, it'll attract fewer women."

"Oh"

"Well then, back to work." Syaoran released her from his grip and strode to the living room nonchalantly.

The persocom looked at him longingly and wrapped herself with her arms. Somehow, her body didn't so cold like before.

_-------------_

"Meiling, Sakura. Sakura, Meiling."

The two ladies bowed at each other.

"Nice to meet you" The lady known as Meiling tilted her head slightly forward making her long silky black hair fall over her shoulder, her ruby eyes never leaving the other lady.

"Doozo yoroshiku" Sakura replied

"Nippon?"

"If possible Meiling, I'd like you to speak in Japanese with her…and speak slowly." Syaoran pulled her aside for a moment and whispered in Cantonese "You see…she's uh…a bit slow and uh…not normal."

"Not normal?" the lady eyed Sakura who was smiling obliviously.

"What do you mean by that Xiao Lang? Did you hook up with another-"

"No! I'm over with those! This one was a gif- I mean, Hiiragizawa presented her to me. He recommended her to me."

Meiling rolled her eyes "Whatever you say, cousin."

She then went back and faced Sakura. "Cute…but how old is she? She doesn't look anywhere near the legal age to work in Li Corp. How old are you little lady?" she switched back in japanese in mid-sentence.

"Actually, Sakura is…" the persocom started but Syaoran cut in.

"Ah, don't worry. She's okay! Just take her to your office already! Since Takashi (A/N: I'm referring to Chiharu) is having her baby anytime now, she's on maternity leave. I need you to watch over her and teach her a few things."

"Geez, alright. It's not like she's a kid or something. She knows how to take care of herself. Calm down Xiao Lang or I'd mistake you for her father." She turned toward Sakura "Well then! Let's go Sakura-chan! My office is on the 30th floor!" Gently, she pulled her toward the elevator. Sakura turned her head and saw Syaoran draw a circle in the air toward her.

_-------------_

_"Let's keep the circle small. I don't want you to go and reveal everyone that you're a persocom. The employees of Li Corp. knows about you but since we've merged with another company, it's better if you don't attract anyone's attention…especially my business associate's. He has a thing for persocoms…"_

_They both looked up as a ruby-eyed lady approached them in a hurry._

_"Don't let her know that you're a persocom either."__  
-------------  
_

She smiled and mimicked his gesture before bringing the index to her mouth. It's a secret!

Meiling pulled her to the elevator and pressed on the button. She then turned toward her companion and smiled "First off, we'll deal with the new products that our merged company will be developing. I heard that the first ever animacom-…"

The elevator door opened and a tall man with sunglasses came out, bumping into Sakura.

"Hoe!" She fell backward, but the man was quick enough to catch her.

After he made sure that she was stabilized, the man looked down at her.

"Hoe…" Sakura titled her head aside, squirming under his intense gaze.

Suddenly, Meiling pulled his ear. The man yowled and had to bend down to match her height.

"Her legs are fine, so is the rest of her body. Eyes up here you jerk!"

When he finally let his eyes wonder off of the innocent persocom, the man took off his glasses, revealing marine blue eyes that added charm to his clean appearance. Coolly, he brushed the brown locks off his sight.

"Oh, it's you. No wonder the air turned heavy."

"Thanks. Maybe if you leave, the air wil be back to normal" the woman retaliated fiercely, obviously not intimidated by him.

"I'm gone!" The man winked at Sakura before disappearing into the reception hall.

"That jerk!"

"Meiling-san, the elevator…"

"Yes yes, get in." Shooting one last glare at the direction the man went to; Meiling hurried into the elevator and punched in a button. The door closed and the cliché elevator music started.

Sakura stared at the glassed walls that allowed her to admire a part of Hong Kong. As she was elevated, the sight became more glorious. She was enthralled by it before remembering Meiling's presence. Her thoughts returned to the man earlier. "That man…"

"He's my arrogant, flirty, self-centered, loud-mouthed, idiotic boss."

Judging by her quick answer, the stingy tone, the prolonged insult list that retarded the answer she sought, Sakura guessed that they were in bad terms...or at least what Meiling wanted her to believe.

"Hoe… all that in one?"

"Yeah, believe me, you won't meet anyone worse than him"

The doors opened and Meiling stepped out.

Sakura remained in the cabin, wide-eyed innocent as usual "Is that all?"

"What do you mean Sakura-chan?" Meiling turned around and raised a perfect eyebrow. Surely, this kid wasn't as perceptive as Daidouji was she?

"I…got the feeling that you two were close. Was I wrong?"

Meiling frowned "It has nothing to do with you."

* * *

**-Later, Mister Li's office, 38th floor-**

"Ne, Syaoran."

"What is it?"

"I saw the man with whom Syaoran is associating business with. Meiling didn't seem to like him though. What's wrong between them?"

"Ah, you're talking about Zhi Ming? He and Meiling had a bit of history together; they used to date."

"To date?"

The man nodded and turned his chair to face her. His head leaned on his hand, one leg was crossed over the other and feet reposed on the desk. If someone ever walked in right now into the office, his perfect image would've been ruined by his extended lazy position, not to mention the persocom in a pink frizzy costume (credits to Tomoyo) who went behind him and bent her head over.

Syaoran looked up and was greeted by her emerald eyes. He tugged at one of her lock of auburn hair out of boredom, twirling it around his index.

"Yeah. It means to go out with just the two of them. It's something people do when they really like each other."

Sakura pulled away and went to admire the city by the big window. "Syaoran used to do that ne?... with those women who came."

"Maybe I did." She was getting dangerously into his territory and he didn't like it one bit.

Sakura turned to look at him and held her hands together "I like Syaoran a lot."

"Hmm? Yeah I know" he waved his hand absent-mindedly, dismissing her comment just now. He was used by her random signs of affection that she kept throwing at him since they first encountered; A bunch of 'I like you', hugs, catching him off guard with a peck on the cheek, playing with his hand...

It's not that he hated it though...it was just weird. But since he can't seem to refuse her anything (who could when she starts to show you her perfected puppy-eyes that God-knows-how she learned) he goes along with it, not taking them too seriously...what's next? A date?

And that's what he got.

"I like Syaoran a lot. Can we date too?"


	6. Temptation

**A/N:**everyone, line up to kick my ass for such a long delay in the updates

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CCS or Chobits, they rightfully belong to the talented CLAMP.

English is not my first language, so forgive me if I make mistakes…

**Summary:** On Syaoran's birthday, he receives a persocom that can only say 'hoe'. He decides to teach it to handle business, proper language, everything to make it his perfect personal secretary…he was surprised, when in return, it teaches him about love and feelings that he had long forgotten…

* * *

-Someone Just for Me-  
by Rinslet 

_It's not that he hated it though...it was just weird. But since he can't seem to refuse her anything (who could when she starts to show you her perfected puppy-eyes that God-knows-how she learned) he goes along with it, not taking them too seriously...what's next? A date?_

_And that's what he got._

_"I like Syaoran a lot. Can we date too?"_

**Chapter VI – Temptation - **

He blinked.

Did he just heard 'date'?

His mind replayed what she/it just said:

-Syaoran Li's mind-

-rewind-

PLAY

Eriol flashed one of his 1000 watt smile and held a thumbs up "You're getting wild my _dear_ Syao-chan!"

-fast FAST forward-

PLAY

Sakura pulled her hands together "I like Syaoran a lot…Can we date too?"

-End of playback-

_date?_

_DATE?_

Involuntarily, he felt chills crawl up his back.

Dates meant spending monstrous sum of money on a petty supper, a random walk in the park somewhere at night which would end up in his apartment and-

He glanced back at Sakura who just titled her head.

No way. He couldn't do that to her. She was _different_. Heck, she was different from body to thoughts! Who knows if her mind wasn't invaded by little girl's thoughts about winged creatures or cute little magic stuff?

He coughed and straightened his back.

"Pass me those folders over there."

Her motor function should've enabled her to pass the stack of papers to him, yet Sakura remained still. Her sight glued on him.

"Sakura?"

"Why isn't Syaoran answering?"

"I, uh, forgot what you said. Did you say anything?"

"Sakura did. Syaoran didn't answer."

"Pass me those folders Sakura."

She sighed and bent to his order.

* * *

-**That night, Li's apartment – **

Top bare, Syaoran walked out of the bathroom.

Sakura was sitting on the balcony, looking at the stars. When she heard his footsteps, she turned and jumped on him.

He 'umph-ed' but didn't protest.

The thought of the two of them being in a…uh… uncomfortable position didn't hit him. He patted her head while returning to his thoughts.

She was acting weirder by each day. He wondered if marriage would come across her mind someday.

Sakura blinked and poked his broad shoulders, down to his abs.

He shuddered and sat up, pushing her back slightly.

"Hoe" she stubbornly crept closer to him and continued poking him, exploring almost every inch of him.

Her touch couldn't remain unnoticed; he caught her hand and held it for a moment. "Stop it, Sakura."

"Why?"

"It's uncomfortable"

"Why?"

'So this was how parents felt like when their child reached the age of curiosity' Syaoran thought grimly.

"Just don't do it" _it's alluring, haunting, provoking……_

"Why?" Her finger traced his jaw, ears, nose…

He didn't notice that he was almost leaning on her. Her eyes didn't change expression; not reflecting fear or rejection……only him. She only had him in her eyes.

At that moment, he stared at himself in her eyes; half naked, hair messy, advancing slowly with no control.

He knew what was to come, but did she?

Sakura just contemplated him.

He was all for it and he knew that she would if he ordered her, but it was wrong…_WRONG!_

Abruptly, he retreated back and stood up.

"It's late…I'm going to sleep. You do what you want." Without another word, he entered his room and slammed the door. He slid down and sighed heavily. His feelings had to be buried within this sanctuary.

Sakura, who was half on the sofa, half on the floor, locked her gaze straight ahead where Syaoran's face was once. She raised her finger but touched nothing but air.

She didn't have time to poke those lips of his.

- - -

His breathing slowed to a calm rhythm.

Their faces had been so close then; for the first time, Li Syaoran saw past her childish behavior and into the woman she was.

No, a persocom.

Yet, after being 6 months with Sakura, he noticed that she had changed a little. Although it was impossible, her hair seemed to have gotten longer and her nails too.

Did Clow invent a persocom that enabled physical changes?

Or was Sakura a human pretending to be a persocom? Impossible, she never ate nor drink.

Syaoran sighed.

* * *

**A/N: **yah yah, my updates needs a loooot of time. Sorry, but I just might -suspend- my fics for a while.  



	7. Meiling

**A/N: **Finally, the teachers started to cool off a bit and no heavy homework to do! So readers, I bring you SJfM chpt 7!

You can see my attempt in using Chinese words in this chapter (unfortunately, I'm not Chinese, so anyone who is, tell me if I wrote them correctly)

Btw, if you see the characters speaking with () in their dialogue, it's their side-dialogue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CCS or Chobits, they rightfully belong to the talented CLAMP.

English is not my first language, so forgive me if I make mistakes…

**Summary:** On Syaoran's birthday, he receives a persocom that can only say 'hoe'. He decides to teach it to handle business, proper language, everything to make it his perfect personal secretary…he was surprised, when in return, it teaches him about love and feelings that he had long forgotten…

* * *

Someone Just for Me,  
by Rinslet 

_Yet, after being 6 months with Sakura, he noticed that she had changed a little. Although it was impossible, her hair seemed to have gotten longer and her nails too._

_Did Clow invent a persocom that enabled physical changes?_

_Or was Sakura a human pretending to be a persocom? Impossible, she never ate nor drinks._

_Syaoran sighed._

_- _

**Chapter VII –** **Meiling–**

Sigh.

"What's wrong Sakura-chan? You seem down today."

Sakura tilted her head aside and stared straight into Meiling's eyes.

"What?"

"Meiling-san, how do you understand them?"

"Who? (Pass me those folders)"

Sakura dropped the stack on her desk and knelt next to Meiling's chair like a daughter beside her mother.

"People that are not like you."

"Huh?" Then it hit her "Oohh, you mean 'men'!" The woman arose quickly and started punching into the air in frustration "They're selfish jerks who think that they're so good and all, looking down on us women! One time I remember a guy who-"

Sakura watched Meiling let off a bit of steam, she admired how the woman could be so energetic and enthusiastic. Her words were based on how she feels and her reactions are moved by impulse.

_Was this the kind of person Syaoran liked?_

"In short, Sakura, be careful of them. Don't let their words sweep you off your feet. And if you ever consider dating, make sure to bring a silver leash with you, or for extreme measure, bring an electroshock weapon if it's a rough guy. You can choose between a stun gun, a electroshock taser or a shock baton. I can even lend you my-"

"Hoeee, Meiling-san! I don't think that Syaoran will do anything to hurt Sakura." As soon as those words were uttered, Sakura clamped her mouth shut and hid her face.

"Syaoran?" His name rolled off her tongue before it got registered in her brain. Meiling widened her eyes.

"Syaoran! You like Syaoran!" She broke into a long list of Chinese words which Sakura couldn't comprehend.

Meiling dropped her hands on Sakura's shoulders. "What I'm gonna tell you has to remain between us only okay? Before you make the mistake of your life, you should know a few pointers on Syaoran, like how he was in the past."

"Does Syaoran's past have something to do with all those women who came to Syaoran's apartment? Sakura doesn't care. Syaoran doesn't care either. He sends Sakura to greet them so that they would go away."

"What? You know about them? And what do you mean 'he sends me to greet them'? Are you two…"

Her words faded.

"Never mind, I don't wanna know. I guess you're already _involved_ with him more than I thought"  
She stretched the word _involved_.

Her ruby eyes scanned her professionally "I guess that your appearance is quite his type. But my god! How _old_ are you? Did you two did uh…well, you-know-what already?"

"Do what?"

"…" With a what-do-you-mean-'what?' look on her face, Meiling raised an eyebrow. "Do that"

"What's that ?"

"( I thought kids at your age liked to read stuff about that in fanfiction) You know, the thing men and women _do _(Huh, listen to me, it's like I'm trying to teach my daughter the first thing about s--)"

"(Sakura is no kid! Syaoran said Sakura was eighteen!) Meiling-san, I don't understand what your saying. (And what is s--?)"

"You know……when the guy starts taking his shirt off, and bends over you then you start feeling afraid but also excited…"

Sakura thought back to yesterday. Brightly, she said "I did that with Syaoran!" as if it was a good thing.

They didn't notice the crowd that was forming just outside Meiling's opened office door. Some men were laughing, the women were blushing and someone coughed lightly.

"Am I interrupting something ladies?"

Zhi Ming fanned himself lightly with a folder and grinned with a straw between his teeth "Wow Meiling, if I'd known you were wild, I would've stayed with you a bit longer. Grrrr"

He winked and Meiling thanked the heavens that Sakura didn't understand Cantonese.

"Yat-zeu" (A/N: Go to hell)

"Now now Meiling, no swearing."

Switching to Japanese, he winked at Sakura "I have a message for you. A cute lady with long black hair is waiting for you on the first floor."

"Hai. Arigato gozaimashita."

As she was making her way out, she felt a light pat on her butt. But when she turned around, she only saw an innocent looking boss and his fuming secretary. Sakura shrugged and ran to the elevator.

--------------

"Haam sup lo" (A/N: pervert)

"Ah, don't tell me you still love me Meiling. Why else would you be so jealous?"

"As if I'd regret parting ways with a pervert like you."

"Ha, whatever you say honey. Oh, by the way" From his bag (which was hidden behind him), he took out a small polystyrene cup. "Hot coffee with hazel essence, your fav." Zhi Ming strode to the desk and carefully deposited it. When Meiling thought he was being polite for once, he suddenly let go of the straw in his mouth and plucked it in the drink.

"You!"

"Love me more each passing day!" Dodging a few flying books, her boss exited her office. She could see him suddenly stop before a persocom assistant and flirt with her.

She was left alone.

Alone with her coffee.

Her long fingers pulled the straw out, and without a second thought, she sipped the hot drink.

"Idiot"

She took another gulp.

* * *

The elevator door opened and Sakura side-stepped, making room for the man.

He punched in a button and the door closed.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be assisting Meilng"

"Tomoyo-chan is here to get Sakura. Sakura has to go. Meiling let Sakura."

He sighed "I can't always let you leave before your job is done Sakura. It isn't fair for the others."

"I'll go back if it's what you want"

"…It's fine. But let's leave it only for today. I don't want you to quit your post tomorrow."

"Okay"

The door opened and she stepped out.

"Sakura"

She turned and tilted her head.

"As soon as you're done, come back here."

She nodded and waved before the door closed "Bye Syaoran."

His shoulders relaxed and Syaoran rubbed his neck. Damn, why was he so tense?

- - -

The beautiful lady stood up from her chair and greeted Sakura with a hug.

"How was your day Sakura-chan?"

Sakura smiled and happily informed her friend of her activities today "Did Tomoyo-chan have a good day too?"

Smiling good-naturally, Tomoyo took her hand and led her outside "I'm sure that it wasn't as exciting as your day, but I did enjoy it. Now, Eriol is waiting in the parking lot. Let's go visit Kinomoto-san today for another inspection."

"Yay! Touya-san has time to play with me today!"

A sad smile crept to her face for a second, but quickly disappeared when Sakura turned to her.


End file.
